Forgotten Destiny
by Richi03
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around the idea that New York did get blown up.  Mostly Paire.   Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes or any of the characters involved in the show._

_Author's Note: This is my first Heroes fic, so if it's not accurate feel free to let me know. I got into the show during the second season and just finished watching the first season. Reviews are love :)_

* * *

"Peter?" Her voice comes out as a whisper as if she's afraid that someone will somehow overhear the forbidden conversation they're sharing. 

"Yeah, Sandra?" She holds back tears when he calls her this name, but doesn't ask him to call her Claire. She asked him once, but never again.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to come out of hiding?"

"No."

She wishes that just once he would lie to her.

"I remember the way you were before."

"Don't do this," he begs, his tone sharp and hard.

"I miss him. I miss the boy who made me believe I shouldn't be ashamed of who I was. I miss the hope he held in his eyes. I miss the complete and utter faith he had in humanity," she knows it hurts him when she talks like this, but she can't seem to stop herself.

"He died. He died the day the bomb went off."

"I'm sorry," she whispers so softly he almost doesn't hear her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it and..."

"I shouldn't have asked you to," he cuts her off before she can go any further. He reaches a hand out, brushing calloused fingers against her smooth cheek.

"Can't you take me with you?"

"You know I can't."

"Please, Peter? I can't...I hate pretending. I hate it so much," the tears are now falling down her cheeks.

"You're safe here, with him. You're safe."

"The only times I've ever felt safe are when I'm with you," she says, leaning her small body into his, her cheek pressed to his sturdy chest.

"It's wrong, Sandra," he bites out, but he does not move away from her.

"Does it really matter anymore? What does it matter now, Peter?"

"I have to go. Nikki will start wondering where I am," he says it sharply, knowing the mention of his girlfriend will hurt her, wanting to hurt her.

"Please don't leave me," she begs, staring at him with wide green eyes and for a moment he is transported back to five years ago when a sad cheerleader gave him a small smile in the dimly lit hallway of Union Wells High School.

"I'll be back," he whispers, a bit of the edge gone from his voice. She closes her eyes and nods her head shortly, dark hair swaying against her back.

"I love you," he whispers before brushing a soft kiss against her lips and disappearing out her window.

Claire Bennett lowers her head to her chest and weeps, wishing, not for the first time, that she could die.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes or any of the characters involved in the show._

* * *

She's sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine when he comes through the window. He's invisible, but she knows that he's there, still she doesn't acknowledge him. Ten minutes go by and she still feels him behind her, the soft sound of his breathing like a poem entering her ears. Finally he becomes visible and pull out the chair next to her.

"Is Andy here?"

He never uses a greeting, simply dives into conversation.

"He's visiting his parents in Dallas. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh."

An awkward silence entered the room and Claire hastily got up from her seat, offering Peter a pepsi in the process. She busied herself with getting glasses out of the cupboard and filling them with the dark, fizzy liquid before having to make her way back to the table.

"I don't think I should come see you anymore, Sandra," Peter said softly, staring down at the wooden table in front of him.

Claire said nothing as she set a glass in front of him and then sat back down at her chair.

"It's just...I never should have started coming over here to begin with."

"Don't," she whispered, struggling to keep the tears from falling.

"If I could change things..." his voice trailed off and he offered her a weak smile.

She didn't say a word as she stood up from her chair and walked over to him. When he began to protest Claire placed a finger on his lips and slid down into his lap. She leaned in closer, her lips barely a breath from his.

"You could stop me if you wanted," she said before pressing her lips to his. The kiss was soft at first, tentative, each afraid that the other would pull away. As time went on it became more desperate, passion filling every empty space inside of them. When he led her to the bedroom she didn't speak a single word afraid to ruin the time she had with him. That night she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

The next morning she was awoken by a whispered, "I love you, Claire," and her heart broke because she knew it would be the last time she ever saw him.

That night Andy proposed to her. She didn't even hesitate when she said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes

* * *

She was walking towards him, the gun heavy in her small hand. They were the only ones now, standing outside of Kirby Plaza. Just the two of them and the fallen body of Sylar lying forgotten on the pavement. She was trying not to cry as she watched his hands glow, then the soft glow seem to spread out over the rest of his body. If she didn't know the truth she'd have thought he was an angel. He slowly turned his head and then got up from his knees, his dark brown eyes staring into her turbulent green. Her hand shook as she pointed the gun at him.

"Do it," he demanded when he saw her hesitating. The tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Do it! You're the only one Claire!" He was begging her now, but still her finger wouldn't move over the trigger.

"Tell me there's another way...please!" She half wailed.

"There is no other way," Peter tried to make her understand.

The small blond willed the tears to stop as a look of resolve crossed her features. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, staring at the man who had saved her life. The man that was her hero.

"Peter," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Claire, please! You have to. You have to!"

"I...Oh God," she swayed slightly as the gun fell from her grasp. She tentatively began to walk towards him as his body began to glow ever brighter.

"What are you doing, Claire?" His eyes were wide as he watched her continue to walk towards him. She'd abandoned the gun, and the flicker of hope he'd held inside vanquished like smoke.

"I can't. I can't," she sobbed as she fell into his chest.

"Claire you have to get out of here!"

"No, no! I can't leave you. I won't leave you," she whispered through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Claire," he pleaded, but he knew it was a losing battle.

"I love you, Peter," she said softly.

The last thing he remembered before his body was ripped to pieces was the feel of her soft lips on his.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

The night club is filled with the usual hustle and bustle of a Friday night. The music is a techno beat, easier for the dancers to move to, but it only makes his headache worse. A man in a business suit with a red face bumps into him and then looks around bewildered, searching the empty space where Peter should be standing. He tries not to let a chuckle escape at the confused look on the man's face as he glides past and disappears behind a curtain leading into his girlfriend's dressing room. She's sitting at the large vanity, running a brush through her long blond hair and he hears a small sigh escape her lips.

"I know you're there."

He appears suddenly, as if from thin air and wanders over to the chair beside her. When he sits down, she turns to him and places a small kiss on his cheek.

"Where have you been for the last few days? I was starting to get worried," she says anxiously, staring into his chocolate eyes.

"Around," he replies shortly.

"You went to see _her_, didn't you?" There's a tinge of accusation in her voice, but mostly he hears sadness. He wishes he cared enough to keep the sadness from her voice, but he doesn't, so he says nothing.

"Why?" Nikki whispers softly, tears filling her eyes.

"She's my niece, Nikki. I just want to make sure she's alright," he says it in a voice that tells her he's trying to convince himself more so than her.

Nikki just shrugs and turns back to the mirror. He watches as she carefully applies eyeliner and then lets her hands drop to her lap.

"I'm on in a couple minutes."

"I know."

"Will you be home tonight?"

"No," he says, knowing there's no real use in lying to her.

She nods and stands from her chair. When she gets to the door, she turns slowly, her blue eyes staring into his dark brown.

"Just promise you'll be back?" She lifts the end of her sentence into a question and he sighs. He runs a hand through his messy hair and stares defiantly back at her.

When he says nothing, she turns away and leaves the room.

* * *

Claire busies herself with making coffee, as Andy sits at the kitchen table and stares at her. He came home from his shift at the diner to find her curled up on the couch with tears streaming down her face. When he asked her what was wrong, she simply turned away from him and continued her silent sobbing.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you," Andy whispers, staring down at his folded hands.

She doesn't say a word, simply leans against the kitchen counter, staring at him with wary green eyes.

"Would you just say something, Sandra?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me something, anything. At least pretend that you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong," he pleads with her, his chocolate eyes filled with sadness. She thinks that she can't trust him; she can't even trust him with her real name.

"I trust you, Andy. It's just...there are things about me that I can't tell you. There are things in my past that I don't want you to know," she says it quietly, trying to soften the blow that she knows he must feel.

"Then why the hell are you marrying me, Sandra? If you can't talk to me, then why the hell are you marrying me?"

_Because you're safe. Because you're sweet. Because you can't possibly hurt me. Because he won't have me._

"I love you."

"Sometimes, I wonder."

"Andy-"

"No, just...I'm going to bed. I just can't do this anymore tonight," he gets up from his chair and walks over to her. He kisses her softly on the lips and offers her a weak smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I love you."

He leaves her standing in the kitchen, staring out the window.

* * *

It's past midnight when she hears the soft tap at the living room window. Slowly, Claire gets up from the couch and walks towards the window. She can't see him out there, but she knows he's there. For a moment, she simply stares into the seemingly empty dark night, before unlatching and lifting the window.

He envelopes her before materializing. She buries her face into his chest and lets the silent tears slide down her pale cheeks. He looks down at her with questioning eyes and softly she whispers, "He's sleeping." With a nod Peter walks quietly over to the couch and sinks down into the cushions.

"I didn't think you'd be coming again so soon."

"Neither did I," is his short reply and she notices that his gaze has fallen on her left hand. She looks in his eyes, seeking understanding, but he gives none.

"He proposed."

Claire simply nods, not trusting her voice.

"You said yes."

She just nods again.

"How- Claire how could you?"

When he uses her real name, she knows how much pain she's causing him, but a part of her feels vindicated with that realization.

"Am I supposed to wait around for you to wake up for the rest of my life, Peter? I don't want to be alone," there is anger in her voice, but also sadness.

"Run away with me," he says urgently, grasping her small hands tightly in his larger ones.

"What?" Her face is suddenly bewildered and she staring at him as if she can't comprehend what he's saying.

"Come on, run away with me. You were right, you were right all along, Claire. It doesn't matter anymore, none of it does. We can be together."

"No," she surprised when she says it, but she knows she has to.

"We're supposed to be together. You know we're supposed to be together!"

"Peter, I gave him my word. I can't just...just leave!"

"Sure you can. What do you have for you here, Claire? A fake name with a fake history and a fake boyfriend?" She can tell he's pleading now, grasping at straws and as much as she wants to give in, she knows she can't.

"You're just upset right now, Peter. You know I'm right. You know we can't run away together. They could find us," she's holding back the tears, trying to make him understand.

"DAMMIT CLAIRE!" He yells at her, jumping to his feet and she faintly hears the sound of someone moving around in the next room.

"Peter," she hisses, but it's too late as Andy makes his way out of their bedroom. He looks from Claire to Peter and then back at Claire. She can see his heart breaking on his young face and it hurts her more than she thought it would.

"Andy."

"Claire?" He returns, for the first time using her real name. From beside her, she hears what sounds like a growl come from Peter. She turns and shoots him a reproachful look, before turning back to her fiance.

"Andy, I-"

"No...I know you were hiding things from me. There was this...even when I first met you. I knew you were running from something. Was it from him?" He sounds so defeated and she hates that she's done this to him.

"No, it's more...complicated than that. You deserve the truth, but I can't give it to you," she's whispering now, afraid of his reaction.

"Get your things Claire, we're leaving. Your covers blown," Peter says from beside her, but she ignores him and stares at her fiance (_ex-fiance?_) for some sort of understand. Andy simply stares back at her in defeat.

Claire does the only thing she can. She reaches for the crumpled paper bag that her dad gave her for emergencies and jumps out the window. She doesn't even look back as she runs from the two men left behind her.


End file.
